The invention relates to a refrigeration device.
Refrigeration devices, especially refrigerators, usually feature door storage compartments, i.e. storage drawers or storage containers for refrigerated items such as bottles, eggs, butter containers or other smaller refrigerated items which are fastened detachably to the door. Often these door storage compartments or arranged adjustable in height on the door of the refrigeration device so that the spacing of the door storage compartments on the refrigeration device door can be adapted to different sizes of refrigerated items to be stored therein. Mostly different attachment positions for the door storage compartments are provided for this purpose on the door of the refrigeration device, so that usually two different adjustments are produced per door storage compartment, which provides a degree of flexibility in the arrangement of the door storage compartments.
However it is often desirable to provide a more precise positioning option for the door storage compartments adapted to different outer packaging sizes of the refrigerated items to be stored. DE 85 17 976 therefore discloses a very fine height adjustment option for door storage compartments. The levels for the height adjustment are provided by toothed-bar type rails arranged on the refrigerator door, into which snap-in lugs provided on the storage containers engage. To fix the storage container into the relevant snap-in level projections are provided on rails also attached to the refrigerator door to the side of the storage container into which claws attached to the storage container engage from the rear so that the snap-in lugs of the storage container are pressed firmly into the teeth of the toothed bars. The claws of the storage containers are able to be actuated by pushbuttons arranged on the sides of the storage containers. If the pushbuttons are actuated the claws release fully from the projection and release the container so that this can be taken out forwards and inserted into another level. Often however it is difficult to move these types of door storage compartments in the loaded state, since to do so they have to be taken out forwards, shifted and inserted again. During this operation refrigerated items which are generally arranged relatively loosely alongside each other in the door storage compartments can fall over or fall out. With door storage compartments in particular which extend over the entire width of the refrigeration device door and are often loaded relatively unevenly with refrigerated items, a height adjustment in the loaded state is therefore critical.